Forbidden Pokelove
by AfinaMastern
Summary: Forbidden Pokelove! FTW!
1. Chapter 1

AfinaMastern: Hai Hai everyone! Im Afina Mastern a very new writer and im doing my first ever story!

Athena7787: And im her best freind Athena!

Afina: Shut up no one asked you

Athena: But i was just-

Afina: So you want me to get the shovel? Cause I can get it in a split secound

Athena: Hmph fine * mumbles *

Afina: Anyway enjoy this Pokemon story!

Athena: Also make sure to check my stories on Athena7787!

Afina: Well if your gonna read her stories than your gonna need running shoes to run from the horror

Athena: Gee I couldnt ask for a better best freind can I?

Afina: Nope... Cause your stuck with me! Enjoy!~

Fionna toppled over from her bed in tiredness and from being just plain lazy

Fionna: Ugh Oh Cmon! Its moring already?!

Just as Fionna stoped moaning she heard her mother

F's Mom: *sigh* Fionna would just please get up? Professer Sycamore is waiting for you so you froakie must get moving!

Fionna lifted her head to see froakies pokeball and picked it up when she slowly arised from her bed

Fionna: Your the only one that understands me Neptune

She whisperd to it. Looking at her mirror, she stopped back to the horrors on her face.

Fionna: Ugly

She grunted harshly. She quickly got dressed and zoomed downstairs almost undoing her perfect ponytail of her shiny red hair

F's Mom: Oh good you know were your going?

Fionna: Mom ive been there millions of times, have I not?

F's Mom: Fine fine * Sips coffe slowly *

Fionna rolled her eyes and made a B line to the door. As she ran she bumped into something... and hard

Fionna: Ack watching were your going runt!

Unknown: Fionna! Im so sorry you okay?!

Fionna knew that voice. It was her best freind Shaunna

Fionna: Oh sorry! I wouldnt have said that if I knew it you

Shaunna helped Fionna but Fionna just did all the work

Shaunna: Hey you gonna visit the Professer to!?

Fionna: Shaunna calm down and ya

Shaunna: Well be careful I heard it important

Fionna: So were talking about you go happy personally? Cause ive been asking about that forever

Shaunna: Nooooo But thats a fun topic!

Fionna: *rolls eyes happily *

Shaunna: Its actully about you Finnie

Fionna: ME? WHY ME WHAT THE HECK DID I DO?!

Fionna said nervously

Shaunna: Like something really really really bad

Then Shaunna skiped of to with chespin on her shoulder

Fionna: BUt what I do?

It suddenly hit her...

Fionna: Drake

she whisperd


	2. Forbidden Pokelove chapter 2

Athena7787: * waits *

Athena7787: UGHHHHH were mai bestie sniff

Afina: * Afina walks in*

Athena7787: Finally! Ur here! and what the hell is that?

Athena points to the necklace

Afina: Oh Seto from yugioh gave it to me

Athena7787: You mean a fake person gave it you?

Afina: Joey gave you that bracelet didnt he?

Athena7787: Anyway! Enjoy the shovel!

Afina: Ohhh Good idea

Athena7787: NWO! I MEAN STORY! ENJOY THE STORY!

Afina: To late Bye!

Fionna stepped back choking away tears

Fionna: I havent seen Drake since I defeated Team Flare, oh gosh If Prof. finds out were going out im dead

Fionna stood there and started thinking if anyone could hear how her heart was beating

Fionna felt something on her shoulder

Unknown: Hey Finnie you

Fionna went all ninja on the stranger pinning him down on the dirt

Fionna: With one move il kill you

Unknown: Dude its me! Calem

Fionna quickly helped Calem and felt her cheeks turn red looking at her best friend

Fionna: Jeez Calem dont do that!

Calem: What try to calm you down?

Fionna: YES!

Calem laughed softly to himself

Calem: Anyway im gonna go ahead to the Lumiose kay?

Fionna: Fine see you there go get Trevor and Tierno they didnt get the meassage we were meeting there

Calem: Gotcha

Calem sent out his Mega Absol and somehow flew off

Fionna sent out her TalonFlame and very slowly followed him

Fionna: It cant be him can it?

Fionna quickly found her self hovering over the large city

She sighed and headead down

Fionna: It cant be about him and it wont be about him I love him and they just have to understand that Ever if..

Before she could end her train of thought she was face to face with a tree and a very unhappy one at that

Fionna: Ow Ow Ow OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

She moaned while she called back TalonFlame. She hurried to the lab and went up the elevator. Dashing into the nicely lit room. Soon she saw all her friends standing in front of a very unhappy Professer

Sycamore: Ahem Fionna if there something you would like to explain?

Fionna: Heh uh how about those Espurrs?


	3. Chapter 3

Afina: DO DO DO DO DO

Athena comes running though the door

Athena: AFINA ITS AN IMPORTANT!

Afina: What now?

Athena: Theres a strange man in our house!

Afina: Oh that Red

Red walkes in

Athena: AHHH THERE HE IS!

Red: Aw I didnt think I was that scary

Afina: Your not dear Athena was just thrown out a window when she was little

Athena: Ya by you. Anyway! We really want to know what you guys think of the story so leave a message down below!

We dont own Pokemon! Expect for Fionna and Drake we own those two. and I seriously did throw Abby out a window in real life... The more you know the more you grow

Fionna started bursting into tears telling everyone about how her and Drake met and what they have been doing

Sycamore: ( insert french acent here ) Well Im glad you told us Fionna but you can not see him anymore

All the kids turn back to look at the Professer

Fionna: But why... I. I love him he's my everything I need him!

Sycamore: ( french ) The answer is No. Run along kids and fill up that pokedex

Scyamore walked out of the room and took the elevator

Tierno: ( insert retarded voice here ) Ya well were here for chu Finnie

Shaunna: ( insert over excited voice here ) YA! WILL HELP ANYWAY WE CAN!

Fionna: Thanks guys but I dont known If I can I mean-

Suddenly the elevator door open wide

Then a boy walked out not looking at day over 18

He has a red beanie cap and messy black hair

Ripped Jeans, And an Edd Hardy shirt

Boy: ( insert bwd boy voice here ) Why so glum chum?

He walked over to Fionna and dryed her tears

Boy: You know I hate seeing you like that

He put one hand on her head a ruffled her somewhat dirty bright red hair

Fionna just stood there shocked

Fionna manged to slowly choke up words

Fionna: Dr.. Drake?

Drake: Damn Fionna who else would it be?

Fionna staggered back put Drake took pulled her close

Drake: What you think I was really gonna leave you? Fionna I love you

Fionna looked up and blinked away tears

Fionna: I love you to

Fionna hugged her boyfriend tight hopeing to make his body ache

Fionna: Drake I missed you so much

Drake: I know

Drake whisperd hugging back

Fionna's friends just stood there grinning

Fionna: Dont ever leave me ok?

Drake: Well I was going to mabye go visit Unova or something

Fionna: Dude Dont make me go all ninja again

Drake: Fine fine I promise

And from that day on Fionna and Drake were forever together. Soon enough they got married and a little baby girl

And if you really whanna hear about this baby girl. Well if I get at least five comments telling me how I did on this very short story

Then I will tell abut her life and how she fell in love with one of the Elite Four

Do you whanna know what that childs name is? Well its..

Athena: AFINA! ITS AFINA! IT MY BESTIE AFINA RIGHT NEXT TO ME!

Afina: I hate you

Athena: Heh I know

Athena: PLEASE COMMENT! SHE WONT TELL ME WHICH ELITE FOUR MEMBER SHE LIKES!

Afina: Only with five comments. thats all it takes

Athena: NOOOOOOOOOOOO COMMENT OR IL HIT YOU WITH A FRYING PAN! DO IT! TYPE THE WORDS! SAY IT'S AMAZING AND THAT YOU WANT MORE!  
Afina: Oh my Ra you spend way to much time me

Athena: Yes I do.


End file.
